Drabbles
by lokiyan
Summary: ...Exactly what the title says. Drabbles centered around CB 5 of 'em . Just wanted to try my hand at the 100 word count limit thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/AN: I definitely still do not own anything. All of the characters and all that belongs to the show, Gossip Girl and I got nothin'. Now that I know what drabbles are (the whole 100 word count thing), I decided to give it a go. Let me know what you think!

Drabbles

Sometimes  
Sometimes she hates him because he makes it impossible to breathe. Even on a warm beautiful day, she sees him and freezes. He looks at her from across the lobby of the Palace and her brain forgets to tell her lungs to inhale. She blames the shortness of breath on the lack of oxygen rather than the doubled speed of her pumping heart. She hates that he's messing with her health – physical only. The way he takes up her air and dares to look in her direction is positively infuriating. She hates that she only knows to hate him sometimes.

Refusal  
She never claimed to love him. Except that one time, but it was only because his dad just died. No, she refused to devote her life to a complete wreck. She just couldn't see herself wasting any more time on someone who couldn't appreciate her or her efforts. Just like the way she couldn't see herself surrendering her talents to a school less than Yale. She refused to believe that she can't find a handsome, loving man to serve her dutifully and live in an ultra-chic apartment in New Haven, attending her dad's alma mater. But life refuses her refusals.

Speech  
He doesn't have enough words to tell her how he feels because he can hardly capture the big cloud of chemical reactions that occur when she's near. Something about nerve cells and testosterone, he's sure. Animal primal possessive instinct to expel liquid and scent all over his property. That something human in him that he didn't know was there that compels him to look her in the eye when he is inside her. But she's human too and born to be curious and wants proof, to hear and to know. So he kisses her, hard, and hopes that she hears.

Magnetism  
He had never had to try so hard to push someone away. He was born a negative and so was everyone else apparently because only science could explain the way he repelled everyone out of his orbit. But she, who had been lurking in the background forever making snide comments about how he lived his life, picked up a completely different charge. She positively stuck to him and even when a hand pulls her away, they always crash back into each other, loud and hard. She's red and he's black and they bend their shapes to find that they fit.

Sick  
He drinks so he can pee out his feelings later. The alcohol runs through his veins and burns everything in its path until it all turns to liquid ash, easily expelled into a urinal. The seven sins are nothing against the likes of a few good bottles. But he's yet to find anything strong enough to burn her out of his system. She spreads like a tumor, brunette tendrils creeping from his pores and growing into his limbs, clogging up veins and oxygen looking for that central organ deep in his chest. He'll keep drinking until he finds a cure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of the songs or characters used

A/N: I'm a follower hahaa. But I did see this meme and couldn't resist - although it did take me a while to get over the fear that something really embarassing was going to come on my mp3 player to show how lame I really am. So the deal is to put it on shuffle and write a little ficlet within the span of each of the first 10 songs. This is pretty bad, because of the time constraint, it's straight from my brain to the keyboard so um... I apologize. Some people might not know so I included the chorus/significant passage in all of them (I typed them from memory so excuse the typos/errors). And apparently, my playlist hates CB because the first few were just sad.

**Drabble Challenge**

**1. Break Down Here – Julie Roberts **

_I'd sure hate to break down here  
With nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror  
Out in the middle of nowhere, nowhere_  
_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'  
So God help me keep me movin' somehow  
Don't make me start wishin' I was with him now  
I've made it this far without cryin' a single tear  
I'd sure hate to break down here._

It's easy leaving him. When someone hurts you as much as he has, well, leaving seems like the only logical option. So she won't play wife. She won't play girlfriend.

She doesn't have the dignity left to play much of anything except the one who ran to save herself.

France is the opposite of Chuck Bass. It's all romance and intrigue, but familiar. She knows every crack of the streets her father used to take her strolling in. She'll avoid the alleys and smell the roses. She'll run into handsome strangers and fall in love.

She hears her Louis Vuitton carry on crash around in the overhead compartment and wonder how long it's going to survive the trip for. As she looks out the window and peers down at the Atlantic, she wonders if the flight to Paris had always been this long. Is the influence of Bass pulling back the plane? Was it him that delayed her flight? Caused the traffic on the way to JFK? Made her leave her little golden heart pin lying in her dresser drawer?

Leaving is so much easier than staying away.

**2. Better in Time – Leona Lewis **

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time._

He knows she deserves better, so he'll be better. He'll be the man she wants when she gets back. The one who'll help her get Yale, or at least get revenge on Yale. He'll be there.

Because he couldn't let her know that the month she spent with her father nearly killed him. The thought of having driven her across the ocean caused his stomach to turn. Did it kill her too? Did she have trouble swallowing her favorite drink because all it does is make her think of him?

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he loves her (case in point: even Serena knows), but he's not the kind of person who can just tell her this freely. He's not the kind of person she wants and it would be such an unhealthy relationship because she would always be too good for him, better than him.

Yes, he will be better.

**3. Fairytale – Sara Bareilles **

_I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden  
Oh you know she's only waitin'  
For the next best thing._

Snow White, Cinderella, and all those princesses are all bimbos. Really.

What do they do after they get married? Sing to chipmunks about how their husbands are having affairs behind their backs? Or look for a poison apple while his pillow talk drives her out of her mind? She knows there can't be much more.

Because Blair Waldorf found her prince. A blue-blooded Frenchman with an appetite for sex and table manners that would put her mother to shame. But my God he was a bore outside the bedroom, or even in the bedroom!

Wasn't this what her relationship with Chuck had been based on? Great sex? There must be something wrong with this one.

She's the queen of dysfunctional relationships and what does it mean that her best one had been that one week with her king of debauchery? She rolls over to the side and stares out his balcony door at the dark sky, her body tired and aching. If he tries to put his arm around her again and pull her into it again, she will actually slap him.

This is absurd. If Blair Waldorf is going to be in a ridiculous relationship, she's going to go for the best. She's not one to settle.

**4. Loving You – Paolo Nutini **

_Let's get down and dirty baby  
Let's get restless baby  
Come on, get crazy with me  
And I said when you're loving me  
I'm loving you  
I love the prowess and the things that you do..._

She's waiting on his bed when he comes home from his conference call with a buyer in Italy and he looks at her, waiting and tender. She bites her lip and the next thing he knows she's biting his too. The month had been good for her and wordlessly, he slips the straps of her dress down and worships her.

She should protest – the girl always insisted on talking before sex so she's not some random sex object, but she pushes him on his back, her body stretched out above her like a prowling tigress. He finds his hand on the curve of her lower back and they speak in tongues and sweat.

He feels slightly wrong when she slides his father's tie from his collar.

Bart would forgive him.

**5. Something Stupid – Robbie Williams, Nicole Kidman **

_I know I'd stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me  
And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two  
But then I go and spoil it all by saying something like "I love you"_

The purple silk is especially troublesome today. It's absolutely not the fault of his trembling, fumbling fingers as he stands in front of his mirror... practicing.

"You know I-"

Around the collar

"I love-"

Put it over

"I kind of-"

And around

"Je t'ai-"

Under

"This is retarded~"

Over

"You know, tonight you look especially-"

In the loop

Pull

Fuck

Why isn't this working?

He pulls it from his neck and throws it on the counter. He looks himself in the eye.

"I fucking love you, woman."

The small figure in the reflection, leaning against the doorway smiles. "I love you too."

**6. Baby I'm Yours – Justin Thompson **

_My sweet obsession  
The one I adore  
Has got me confessin'  
Baby I'm yours  
My mind is patient  
Resolved and pure  
For my heart is taken  
Baby it's yours  
I don't need to be  
The first love you've had  
But oh how sweet to be your last  
Know that I'm ready  
For forevermore  
If you'll only tell me  
Baby I'm yours_

"Ugh Chuck was horrible. Nate was the one who used to help me up from the sandbox and draw me little crayon things with flowers and blue clouds." He's sure she loves to torture him and as she sits at the business dinner with his partners, he's sure of this.

"Oh is that so? But Mr. Bass seems so doting and attentive to you now." Doting and attention? Psch. Wives.

***

"So I was horrid, huh?" He never misses a chance to make her feel guilty.

"Well, you were. Honestly, the hair pulling was so cliché." She unclasps the pearl necklace at her vanity. "And Nate was my first love, you know."

"He's not your first."

"No, he's not."

"And you guys don't even talk that much anymore."

"No, we don't."

He's entranced by the curve of her neck, slowly being covered by the tendrils of hair that she takes down from the pins. She catches my gaze in the mirror and turns to me – a mess with an undone tie sitting on my marriage bed. "He's not my last either."

"He better not be."

"Which is more important, right?"

"Right." She comes and sits on my lap, barely weighing anything.

"Now, will you kiss me already?"

**7. Dreaming With a Broken Heart – John Mayer **

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You crawl out of bed, and down on your knees  
And for a moment, you can hardly breathe_  
_Wondering was she really here  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not  
'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

He kissed her goodbye at the hospital but she wouldn't leave. Her side of the bed still held her scent in the creases of the white sheets. He still found pieces of her hair tucked in corners of their bedroom. So he kissed her again – close mouthed into her pillow.

Serena had taken her clothes away to do what she will with them. She had decked Blair head to toe in Chanel for the service, surrounded by a bed of red roses.

He snapped at Harold for leaving his daughter to fend for herself, for making her doubt her perfection. The man looked back with sad, but kind eyes.

The other day, he found a set of dried, pressed roses under their bed. He chepcked it again today – just to see if she had come to take them away.

**8. Long Trip Alone – Dierks Bentley **

_So maybe you can walk with me a while  
And maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold  
'Cause it's a long trip alone_

He was honest when he'd told her that he had no idea what he was doing. Papers and rates and mortgages and contracts. No wonder Bart was always so unpleasant, just a week on the job and he was quickly developing a permanent migraine.

He looked at the phone on his desk. He couldn't. No. Not at all. He's a Bass, for fuck's sake. He can handle this on his own.

But then there's the fact that his secretary told him that he had to get all this done by the meeting at five. Was this what his life was going to be like forever? Trapped in this little glass box of an office, watching women walk around the street and not being able to get to them through his floor-to-ceiling window?

He picked the phone up off the cradle. "Get me Blair Waldorf."

After a moment, she picked up. "What do you want, Bass? Surrender?"

"Just get over here and help me with some of this stuff."

With her scent around him, and her hair brushing his arm. Time passed more quickly. The print got larger and easier to read.

They could do this.

**9. If You Only Knew – Maroon 5 **

_If you only knew  
What I went through just to get to you  
I'm hanging from you  
And I'll hold on if you want me to_

"He's late! How can he be late? How is this happening? I hate him! This is the last straw!" Serena was actually scared for her life. The way Blair clutched the comb in her hand was a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for her.

"I'm sure he has a good reason, B."

"What? We're not married already and he wants a divorce? I just saw him this-" She's got to be kidding. After all the efforts Serena put in at the bachelorette party to keep them from each other. "I mean, I just saw him this… week!"

"B, don't insult my intelligence." She knew her best friend wanted to say something and stopped her before she could. "How did he even manage to get past all of us? We had you on surveillance and we were on the 20th floor!"

"It's Chuck. He has his ways." She raised her eyebrow. As if she would let her best friend get away with just that. "All right! He crawled through the vents while you guys were waiting outside."

"Wait, we were in the hall while you guys were… ew!"

"You asked!"

"Lie!"

Rescued by the boyfriend. Humphrey stuck his head in with a quick "Chuck's here. The wedding of the century is saved."

"Brooklyn, wait!"

"Sorry, Blair, but even a Waldorf can't make a whole borough freeze in time."

"Shut up, Humphrey, and tell me where my fiancé was!"

"Well, if I shut up then how can I-"

"Dan!" Serena loved her boyfriend, but sometimes…

"I don't know, he's Chuck. He said something about some drunk homeless guy and midgets and pimps and hos…"

"Okay, that's enough, Dan. Get out." She watched her best friend nearly hyperventilate and carefully placed her hands on her shoulder. "B, are you okay?"

"That Chuck Basstard better not think that he's going to leave me for a midget ho!"

**10. Baby I Love Your Way – Peter Frampton **

_Oh baby I love your way, everyday  
Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday  
Wanna be with you night and day..._

It was the ultimate karaoke showdown and she was not going to lose this bet (mostly because that would entail losing her clothes as well). She wasn't worried, of course, it's not as though anyone can beat her drunken rendition of the man-hating song, "I Will Survive." Mostly because every person in the bar who had a vagina joined in as well. Because really, knowing that song is a skill imprinted on the double X chromosome gender.

So as he grabbed the microphone, she waited. What was it going to be? Cherry Pie? Hot in Here? Some other panty-dropping song that will get him to up the ante (she remembered once when Nate decided to do Your Body Is a Wonderland. The girls were like piranhas after that)?

The music came on, something… old. Like, their parents old. She thought Chuck only dressed like their parents, but apparently, his music tastes have changed as well.

"Oh baby, I love your way…" he sang as he took her hand, that stupid smirk fixed on his face.

All right, maybe she could let him win this one.


End file.
